1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to void-free resin impregnated electric motors and generators of random and form wound construction.
The invention also relates to an insulation system and a process of impregnating electric motors and generators of random and form wound construction to produce a void-free fill.
The invention further relates to a preferred resin composition for impregnating electric motors and generators of random and form wound construction which produces a void-free fill when used in conjunction with the impregnating process of the invention.
2. Description of the Prior Art